


new year unfinished fic dump

by hollstein_af



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: So these are some of the fics I started in 2016 but never finished. A lot of them will be completed at some point if you want them to be





	1. tree house au mirror

**Author's Note:**

> These are all unfinished at the moment but if you want to request any of them being completed I can do that! I hope you all have a really happy new year and lets cross our fingers for 2017!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mirror of my fic the tree house (which is in desperate need of a rewrite) from Carmilla's pov

Age 16

Carmilla picked up the envelope first and pried it open gently, pulling out the letter inside

_Dear Carm,_   
_I know that this is breaking our unofficial $10 gift agreement but I saw this and it made me think of you and then i couldn’t let it go. Maybe its stupid, if you don’t like it you don’t have wear it or even keep it, but hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?_   
_Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY! give yourself a big hug from me! I hope you get to spend the day with the people you love and that you get lots of presents. Save me a slice of cake? I can’t believe you’re 16! That means we met 9 years ago (well technically we didn’t and we still haven’t even met but you know what i mean!) Ok, i love you, happy birthday xoxo_   
_-Laura (age 15 and a half)_

Carmilla felt her cheeks warm up even though she was alone up there. She ran her fingers lightly over the words i love you before reaching for the gift box

It was white with a dark blue ribbon around it, small and kind of expensive looking. She undid the ribbon with fumbling hands and lifted the lid. Inside, wrapped in thin blue tissue paper was a long, fine sliver chain with a locket hanging on the end. She let the cool metal run through her fingers as she lifted it gingerly out of its box. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing she owned.

Her heart raced while she continued to examine it. she turned the locket over in her hand, only to notice that the back had been engraved.

L H +C K

It was craved in thin, cursive letters; both of their initials etched together into something permanent.

She felt an overwhelming rush of affection for her best friend. What had she done in this life to deserve Laura Hollis?

How can you love somebody you've never even met so much?

_Dear Laura,_   
_Of course I saved you a piece of cake, as I have done on my birthday every year for the past 7 years (your lack of confidence in my character wounds me)_


	2. publishing conspiracy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is an au where Carmilla’s mother is publishing agent who steals peoples novels and publishes them under other peoples names for money (aka publishing conspiracy au)

Carmilla sat in her usual seat, in her usual bar, drinking her usual drink. Nothing about that night so far had suggested that an enormous change was coming in the form of a small tap on the shoulder. She’d had a thousand nights just like this one, there way no way she could know then that they would soon be a thing of the past.

Another night she would have been prowling the floor for girls to take home but that not tonight, tonight she just wanted to get drunk. She sat staring down at her drink, or more accurately, her fourth drink. 

She was lost in a maze of her own thoughts when she felt a sudden light pressure on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up in surprise at the woman who had tapped her. 

She was cute, if a little out of place in a dive like this. She had long, honey coloured hair that had been tucked behind her ears and big brown eyes that seemed to shine with a slightly nervous light. 

Carmilla twisted in her chair to face her properly, smirking at the newcomer. True she hadn’t been looking for someone to take home, but she wasn’t in the habit of turning down beautiful women when they approached her. 

“Can I help you with something, sweetheart?” She asked. 

The woman blushed. 

“Um hi. I’m Laura, I just noticed you sitting here-”

Carmilla knew where this was going. 

“-And I know that this is weird but are you Carmilla Karnstein?” Laura finished.  
  
Ok so she hadn’t seen that one coming. Her posture became rigid. 

“Who are you?” She asked sharply. 

It was just like mother to send someone to spy on her. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean freak you out!” Laura said hurriedly, “I just-, I’m an author and I’m a really big fan of your mother’s. And I know that it’s totally out of line for me to ask you this, but I was just hoping I could talk you into getting a meeting with her”. 

Under normal circumstances Carmilla would have found her rambling amusing, possibly even charming but now she was on guard. She turned back to her drink, trying to appear disaffected. 

“Well if you’re looking to get into my mothers good graces, you came to the wrong place”. 

Laura eyed her cautiously. She started to leave, pausing briefly to speak.

“I shouldn’t have asked. It was unethical. I just saw my chance to finally get published and I jumped. I’m sorry I bothered you” Laura sighed. 

The utter defeat in her voice had sparked something inside Carmilla that she hadn’t felt in forever; remorse. 

“Take it from me cutie, if you ever want to see your name in print, stay the frilly hell away from my mother”. 

Laura looked back at her, even in the dim light of room Carmilla could see her eyes narrowing. She dropped onto the stool beside her.

“So you DO know?” Laura said, in a tone that was somewhat accusatory. 

Carmillas eye brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Now you’ve really lost me. I think someone’s had too much to drink”.

“Where’s Betty?” Laura hissed “I know everything, so don’t even bother trying to lie your way out of this”.

“From where I’m standing, cupcake, it looks like the only dishonest person here is you. Did you follow me here?”. 

Laura has the grace to look a little sheepish. 

“Ok so I’m not a author, but I lied for the greater good. I know what your mother is doing. Are you in on it or not?”. 

“I’m more interested in how long you’ve been following me, actually ” said Carmilla.

Laura looked at her desperately. 

“Please, my best friend is missing”.

“If your friend crossed my mother, then you are never seeing her again. The best thing you can do for her and yourself is give up”.

The silence that followed was heavy. Carmilla drained the last of her glass. She waited for Laura’s reaction. 

“No”.


	3. summer au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is part of a fic where Laura and Carmillas parents have been friends their whole lives but Carmilla and Laura can’t stand each other. This part is unfortunately kinda angsty but the end was going to be happy

Laura’s sitting beside you in the sand happily licking an ice cream and watching the waves. You can’t tear your eyes away from her. 

Her hair flutters around in the light breeze and the soft golden light of the setting sun makes her skin look like its glowing. 

Sometimes you think you’ve known and loathed each other for so long that you’ve forgotten to actually see each other. Until this summer. But its too late for that now.

She finally turns her head towards you, seemingly a little puzzled to find you staring at her. You just shake your head and find her spare hand, interlocking your fingers with hers. She still looks perplexed but she doesn’t let go and theres a tiny smile fighting its way onto her face. 

There was a time when you had thought that you and Laura brought out the worst in each other. Maybe that had been true once, maybe it was just easier to believe that. Either way things were different now. 

You were too late, you know that. If she ever could have wanted you, she certainly doesn’t now. She’s all but pushing you into the arms of another woman. 

If only you had realised its been her you’ve wanted all along. 

You love her. And its too late.


	4. publishing conspiracy au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same au even if it might not look like it! Trust it makes sense when you put all of the parts together (at least I hope it does)

Laura knew what it felt like to have people try to impress her. She had met her fair share of charmers, but Lilita Morgan could give all of them a run for their money. Well most of them at least.

She sat in a comfortable arm chair in the sunlit office, while a hugely important publisher offered her a plate of cookies. Not exactly the scenario she found herself in every day.

In an instant Laura could understand wy Lilita was so successful; she somehow radiated a motherly warmth and while also managing to maintain an intimidating confidence.

“Ms Hollis, can I just say how delighted we are to have you here”.

“Thank you, I’m excited to be here” Laura replied politely. 

Lilita sent a warm smile in her direction before sitting herself elegantly down behind a large oak desk. She folded her hands neatly.

“We were very impressed with the novel you submitted” she said matter-of-factly. 

Laura’s hands fidgeted in her lap. 

“You were?” She asked.

Lilita laughed indulgently. 

“You must have known there was a chance we would be, or you wouldn’t have sent it in, would you?”. 

Laura didn’t quite know how to respond to that, fortunately Lilita didn’t seem to expect her to.

“I called you in here today, as you might have guessed by now, to offer you a deal" Lilita continued. 

Laura waited for her to finish with baited breath. 

“So if you’re agreeable, dear, we’d like to publish your novel”. 

Although this definitely wasn’t entirely unexpected, Laura still breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, absolutely I’m interested” she babbled, trying (and failing) to keep her cool. 

“Wonderful! I had a feeling you were a sensible girl” Lilita said “i’ll arrange for a contract to be drawn up. In the mean time, there’s someone I’d like you to meet”. 

She left the office for a moment, returning with a short, bored looking woman. 

“This is Carmilla. She’ll be handling your case from here on out”. 

Laura shook Carmilla’s hand, trying not to react to the spark of electricity that passed through her when there hands touched. 

“Uh thank you, I’m Laura”. 

The slightest hint of smirk played across Carmilla’s lips. 

“Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart”. 

Laura tore her eyes away from Carmilla’s and turned her attention back to Lilita, who was waiting expectantly.

“Well, now that you’ve met, why don’t we set up a lunch meeting for tomorrow?


	5. another part of mirror tree house au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt is kind of sad but this fic is very fluffy in general

Age 7

Carmilla had been 7 years old when she first stumbled upon the thing that would change her life.   
Her vision was blurred with tears and she clutched a ragged teddy bear to chest as she scampered out through the back garden.   
The sad truth was that nobody would notice that she was gone, mother was too busy throwing things at her father. She hated it when they fought.   
The thicket of tree's near her house was only just large enough to qualify as woods but apparently not interesting enough to draw the attention of anyone else in town. 

Finding the tree house had been an accident. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just a quiet spot to wait out the yelling when she found it.   
It looked anything but safe and she was immediately drawn to it. 

Carmilla lifted herself inside up a partially broken ladder and gazed around appraisingly. Somebody, she didn't know who, had left a yellow cushion in the corner which she crawled over to. She drew her knees up to her chest and let herself cry quietly until her tears dried up.

Whether it had been minutes or hours, she didn't know but she did know that she couldn't stay there. With reluctance Carmilla carelessly climbed back down the ladder and it wasn't until she was home that she realized she had left her bear behind. 

As she had expected her mother hadn’t even noticed that her 7 year old daughter had been missing, Carmilla tried not to let herself feel dissapointment at that. 

//

She missed her teddy bear a lot over the next few days and she returned to the tree house the second her mother's back was turned. 

To her surprise her bear had been carefully wrapped in a stripy yellow and white scarf so that it was nothing more than a bundle.

Her first instinct was to feel a little annoyed. She didn't like the idea of sharing this place and knowing that somebody else used it too made her feel territorial but something about the way somebody had taken the time to wrap up her bear made her heart soften. 

She frowned when she noticed a folded note tucked into the scarf and extracted it. 

Dear bears friend,   
I covered up your bear that you left in my tree house so he won't get cold or stolen.   
You should be careful, if i wasn't nice I would take him with me but you're lucky because I am nice.   
From Laura Hollis (age 6) 

Laura Hollis. That was the name of the girl who took care of her teddy bear. It's a pretty name, Carmilla thought. She didn’t like the way Laura was telling her what to do however, especially since she was 7 and Laura was practically a baby. She also didn't like that Laura had called this her tree house (Carmilla had asked her sister Mattie and she had said the woods belong to everyone).

The note was written in purple crayon. Laura's handwriting was clunky and uneven, but her spelling was pretty good, for a 6 year old. 

Carmilla was glad she'd brought her school bag with her, she tore a page out of her workbook and started out on her reply. 

Dear Laura Hollis,  
It's not really your tree house. It is in the Forrest so it belongs to nobody. I can keep playing here if I want, my sister says so.   
I guess thank you for not taking my bear.   
From Carmilla (age 7)

She made sure that she wrote her age extra dark so that Laura would know she was the oldest. 

Feeling proud of herself, she folded the note neatly and left in the corner.


	6. rival teams au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short beccause i started it yesterday! Carmilla is a (reluctant) cheerleader for Lauras rival basketball team

The first time you see Carmilla Karnstein your heart seems to stop. You should be focusing on the game you’re in the middle of but the second your eyes lock with hers across the court, you pretty much forget what basketball is. 

The thing that gets your attention is the fact that shes definitely the least enthusiastic cheerleader you've ever seen. She rolls her eye's as the girl's around her cheer loudly, not making any effort not to look bored. The next thing you notice is the color of her uniform. Red and black. That officially makes her your rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything this year guys! You've all gotten me through some serious slumps! Let me know if theres any of these fics you want to see continued!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumbr if you like (elizabeth-spielsdorf)


End file.
